Folding chair is a portable and foldable chair, which is convenient to move and saves space, thus is a necessity for outdoor recreation activities.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional folding chair includes a chair frame 10 and a cloth cover. The chair frame includes two groups of chair legs, and two U-shaped hinge members 14 adapted to connect the two groups of chair legs. Each group of the chair legs includes a front chair leg 13 and a rear chair leg 11, and the rear chair leg 11 is longer than the front chair leg 13. In each group of the chair legs, the front chair leg 13 is connected to the rear chair leg 11 via a reinforcing rod 12. Each U-shaped hinge member 14 includes two vertical rods and a cross rod connected with the two vertical rods, and the two vertical rods of one U-shaped hinge member 14 are respectively articulated to the two vertical rods of another U-shaped hinge member 14 at middle parts thereof. Two articulated vertical rods have free ends respectively articulated to the two front chair legs 13 (or the two rear chair legs 11), and have the other ends articulated to the two front chair legs 13 (or the two rear chair legs 11) via connecting rods 15. The cross rod of each U-shaped hinge member 14 is located above the vertical rods thereof. The cloth cover includes a seat surface supported at the cross rods of the two U-shaped hinge members 14 and a seat back supported at the rear chair legs 11.
The folding chair has advantages of portability and saving space. However, the folding chair can only provide a seat for a user, objects, such as a cup or tableware, need to be held by hand or placed on the ground when the user rests on the folding chair, which causes inconvenience to the user.
In conclusion, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to provide an object supporting device of a folding chair and a folding chair having the same to facilitate placing objects, such as a cup, for the user.